User blog:1222brown/Littlest Pet Shop (Season 7)
=Episodes= #Impossible Mission (Part 1)-The pets find out that the Biskit twins are on a mission to destroy the Littlest Pet Shop. #Impossible Mission (Part 2)-When Zoe finds out that Gail has been captured, the Biskit twins plan to send her back to the Largest Ever Pet Shop. #80’s Zoe-Zoe decides to dress up like Michael Jackson, so she challenges Madame Pom to a dance fight. #Bad Kitty-When Zoe doesn’t know that Sugar Sprinkles is having a bad, she gets ripped to shreds. #Dangerous Rescue-When Gail falls into a thin & icy lake, Zoe & Blythe must save her before she drowns. #LPS Orchestra-When some of the orchestra students at Blythe’s school get sick, the pets decide to participate in the orchestra. #Tropical Getaway-When Russell & Zoe end up stranded in the middle of nowhere on a volcanic island, they decided to have all the fun that they want. #8-Bit Pets-The pets end up getting trapped inside an arcade game for not following the rules. #A Rigging Disaster-A cruising trip turns into trouble when Pepper puts too much oil into the ship’s engine. #Merry Military Mission-When Santa arrive at the Littlest Pet Shop, Pepper gets him arrested by the military. #Lost Collar-When Zoe loses her collar while hanging out with Blythe. #Can I Get A Witness?-When Digby ends up in a coma, Zoe tries everything she can to make him feel better. #The Good, The Bad, & The Vinnie-A road trip through the desert starts to bore the pets to death, so Vinnie decides to make it adventurous with a movie. #The Future Has Arrived Today-When Mrs. Twombly presents a upgraded version of Downtown City, but Fisher Biskit tries to steal the spotlight by proving to her that bigger is better. #Fashion Showdown-When Blythe gets Zoe a leather jacket with spikes, Madame Pom starts to make her angry by losing her temper. #Crazy Zoe-When Zoe & Minka accidentally swiap brains, Zoe starts going wildly crazy. #No One Is Sleeping-When Zoe starts watching movies about the end of the world, Blythe decides to cheer her up with classical music. #Winter Games-When Zoe competes in a winter agility course with Madame, she ends in a horrible accident that sends her to the hospital. #Ghost Pet-Pepper decides to pull a spooky prank on Penny. #Wreck-It Russell-Russell is afraid of getting a medal, so he starts destroying Downtown City. #Train Chase-When Fisher Biskit decides to use a white tiger for a circus & captures Penny on a train, Zoe & Sunil must beware of the Biskit twins & Monban are on the hunt to kill them, so they can put an end to the Biskit’s plan to save the Penny and the tiger. #Barricaded Break In-Zoe & Gail must stop Monban from breaking into the Littlest Pet Shop. #All Star-Buttercream challenges Zoe to a bake off at the Littlest Pet Shop. #Pepper & The Stinky Fish-When Blythe & her pets go fishing, Pepper starts to get seasick. #Let’s Play Ice Age GBA-Russell & Sunil take turns playing a brand new game. #The Incredible Shrinking Blythe-When Blythe starts to grow into a giant, the pets must help her back to her normal size. Category:Blog posts